Trolls and Kisses
by andrea-ninja girl
Summary: Robin and Zatanna are sick of just waiting for it to happen so they'll do it their way, Wally and Artemis WILL admit their feelings! Summary sucks but this is my FIRST story ever!And of course it HAD to be spitfire/chalant one-shot, mostly spitfire :P


**Trolls and kisses**

Hello there, fellow readers like I mentioned on the summary this is my _**FIRST**_ story! So I decided to narrate it, or did I? ;D and I _know _the title is _really_ cheesy but that the first thing i though of when i finished writing xD

**Disclaimer: Is my name Greg Weisman… last time I checked no, so I don't own :/ **

* * *

It was a quiet day at the cave, Artemis and Zatanna were in Zee's room talking, Kaldur and Raquel were at the beach, M'gann was baking some cookies while Conner was waiting for her to finish so he could take her to the movies, so yeah it was a quie- "Never!" - Sorry a brief interruption from Wally, anyway it was a quie- "No dude!" IT WAS A- "I am NOT going to admit _anything!" _ –Ugh forget the narration! Just read the POV.

**Wally's POV**

_Dick _and I were playing video games in my room, by the way that guy really knows how to live up to the name, ever sense we entered my room he wouldn't stop pestering me about my feeling for Artemis, NOT that there's anything to admit! No way, who would like that harpy?!...so I made my way to the kitchen, good thing the power couple was gone, I don't need two love birds making out while I try to enjoy my food, anyway where was I? Oooh yeah, _why _on Earth would _I _like _her!? _I mean C'mon! She's rude _and _sarcastic and is always calling me on my crap, although, if she _didn't _do that I would probably make a fool of myself… more than now anyway. But still she's soooo annoying like why does her long, blond, and _silky _hair has to be so distracting, and her eyes, whenever I want to deny I mean _show_ that I don't have any feelings for her, there she comes giving that sad look when she just fought with her mom or sister, and no matter how strong I try to be I always, ALWAYS, end up comforting her, and her smile, UGH! Don't even get me started on her smile; first of all she hardly ever smiles so when she does it's so unique and you feel like the most special person when she's giving it to you…..OK fine, I refuse to say this out loud but, I think her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever-No! Snap out of it West! Ugh I think Robin's scheme to mess with my head is actually working! But then again _why _would that work _unless…._ Oh my god! _Do I __like__ this girl?!_

"Hey Baywatch!"…

…I looked up to her and felt a blush on my cheeks remembering everything I was thinking about her just second ago so I did what I do best, stuffed my face with chocolate ships cookies and act like a jerk so she doesn't notice what I'm actually feeling.

**Artemis P.O.V. (five min. ago)**

Zatanna was going _on and on _about what a _cute _couple Wally and I would be if I just gave it a chance, I was sick of making excuses-reasons! I meant reasons of why I couldn't go out with him. It was getting _really _annoying so I decided to grab a snack, or if I was lucky enough M'gann would have finished her cookies before leaving with Conner, on my way to the kitchen I started thinking of a certain speedster and how his hair always looked like it was on fire when the sun shine against it, then I thought of the cute-weird combination between his hair and his amazingly emerald green eyes, I've never told anyone this, not even Zee but his eyes are my favorite shade of green…anyway I was thinking of his contagious laughter when I saw him on the island in the middle of the kitchen, obviously in deep tough because M'gann's cookies were still on the plate in front of him and NOT on that bottomless pit he calls stomach! I knew something was wrong but I _also _knew Zatanna was going to chase to the kitchen to continue annoying me, so I decide to play it cool…

"Hey, Baywatch!"

But when he looked at me and his green eyes met mine, and I tried to hide the blush that was starting to show, but when I looked back up he was already stuffing his face with cookies and completely ignoring me.

**Normal P.O.V **

Zatanna and Robin went into the kitchen to see if their devious plan had worked and their two _clueless_ friends were admitting their feelings, but instead they found the usual, a fight, they usually fought about random, pointless, stuff just to hide their true feelings, and today was _no _exception.

"Ugh! You eat like a pig!" exclaimed Artemis in disgust.

"Takes one to know one,_ princess_!" Came Wally's quick respond

They glared at each other until Zatanna broke their argument to try and save hers and robin's matchmaking plan, "Guys c'mon this is pointless; Artemis if you don't like how he eats the darn cookies come with me, Wally if you don't want to listen to her nagging go with Robin!"

Both, archer and speedster, didn't gave it a lot of thought, if they left with their friends they would be annoyed to no end again about their feelings which they both admitted having already but only to themselves, but if they stayed they had to pretend they weren't _dying_ to tell the other how they felt, so in a matter of only seconds, the 2 clueless teens were locked up on their respective best friend's rooms.

**Zatanna's Room**

Artemis sat on the edge of the bed facing her friends desk were there were pictures from the team and letters from Robin, she thought it was weird how a kid who practically can't walk a step without checking his wrist watch to make sure is the right one, could go back to using paper and ink to write letters to Zee just saying ''to the prettiest girl I've ever met'' or ''good work on tonight's mission'' or just a simple ''hi, Zee!'' they were sort of like text messages but in paper, she was so distracted thinking how a _thirteen _year old could be so romantic but also so simple that she didn't notice that Zatanna had sat on the chair next to the desk and was staring at her for some time now.

"What!?" Artemis looked at Zatanna, annoyance clear on her expression

"You should go out with him" Zatanna said not even bothering on saying the person's name

"ZEE! I followed you here because I wanted to _enjoy_ my last cookie, not so you could keep on talking about that pig!" Artemis said, trying to give the fourteen year old girl a menacing glare, but failing miserably,

Zatanna had a the widest grin that could sure give Joker a run for his money and said in a mocking-singing voice, "You know, you _could_ go back and enjoy your cookie in the kitchen, that is if you're not scared to look at Wally's _amazing _green eyes!"

Artemis widened her eyes, and before she even asked, Zatanna answered as if she knew what she was goanna say,

"No, I didn't made M'gann read your mind, I have eyes too which let me see the way you get lost on his when you're talking" she then added as an afterthought "actually I think I even saw you spaced out on one of your love quarrels the other night!" and the grin was replaced with an evil-ish smirk, seriously the girl was spending _too _much time with Robin.

Artemis started to panic so she did what she always did whenever someone wanted to talk about Wally, she ran "Ok you know what I'm tired of listening to this non sense I'm out of here!" and with that she was out the door and left leaving Zatanna sitting on the chair with a triumphant grin.

**Robin's Room**

Wally and Rob were playing video games when Wally notices the strangest thing, he was winning! It wasn't that he was bad at video games, but with Rob you had to be a kick-ass player just to represent a challenge, that's how he knew something was wrong so he stopped the game and he looked at him seeing he's expression like he was debating how to say something, so he asked,

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" Robin responded non-chalant

"Well for one thing, I'm beating your butt at this game" Wally said gesturing at the video game

"You should ask her out!" Robin snapped

"Ugh, not that _again_!" exclaimed Wally, "I'm goanna go to the kitchen"

"Oook" Robin said getting up and heading to the door with Wally,

"Don't follow me!" Wally said sending Robin a glare

"I'm not! I got to meet with Zee; she's probably already done pestering Artemis!" Robin exclaimed a little annoyed because of his friend's accusation, accidently slipping the little detail that he _wasn't _suppose to tell _anyone _the he and Zatanna were annoying them on purpose and especially not _Wally_! _*So much for being the best detective's protégé* _thought Robin.

_Obviously _Wally got suspicious so he just _had _to ask "Why would Zatanna be annoying Artemis and how would _you _know?"

Robin stayed quiet for a while until he admitted defeat "Alright _fine_! Zatanna made me help her work on a plan to make you and Artemis admit your love to each other"

Wally looked at Rob offended and said "Dude! Pals before gals remember!"

"Oh please like you remembered that on New Orleans when you almost punched Roy to defend Artemis"

"What! That's completely different I was tired of him dumping on her, she wasn't the mole!" Wally looked down

"Look I'm sorry, but you've _got _to understand she threaten to put _duck tape_ over her lips for a _week _unless I helped her, and it's been two days already, plus I just bought her a new cherry lip gloss, _cherry!"_

"Ugh, whatever man!" and as soon as Wally walked out Robin radio-called Zatanna "uh Houston, we've got a problem"

**15 minutes later**

After Robin explained what had happened with Wally to Zatanna they were walking to the kitchen to try and minimize the damage with their friends,

"_Please _Zee, take off the duck tape!" Robin pleaded

"Uh uh" said Zatanna while shaking her head, they walked into the kitchen and their eyes at the sight, Artemis and Wally _kissing!_

And Robin said " ." Zatanna finished his sentence ripping the duck tape "-GOD…. OWWW! ….mph! Mph!" Robin put a hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming and breaking the moment, he drag her into his room and let her speak

"OH MY GOD! They're making out, but how?!" she looked at robin, confusion written all over her face

"I-I don't know" Robin was as confused as Zatanna until a thought stroke him and a smirk was splattered on his cute little face **(I'm sorry I **_**had **_**to write that, he's just sooo cute!) **"Hey, Zee-e-e" he said in a singing kind of way

"What?" she asked with suspicion

"Well we're alone and I'd _love_ to prove if that lips gloss actually tastes like cherry" he said with a wink.

Zatanna widened her eyes for the second time that day and quickly grabbed the duck tape but Robin's hand stop her before she could put it on again, she slowly looked up and instead of seeing the domino mask she saw two beautiful sky blue eyes looking right at her with a puppy dog look but instead of a pout there was his evil smirk and then he spoke "I believe the deal was, and I quote, "make them kiss and you get my lips", we-e-ell there kissing now" she smiled and said with a shrug "well I guess a deal is a deal" he slowly put her hand that had the duck tape down and kiss her _sweetly_ like always, when they broke apart he sight "that was totally worth the two day waiting!" she chuckled and sat on his bed pulling out the remotes for the un-finished game between Rob and Wally and the couple started playing.

_The end_

* * *

_I'm kidding! You guys didn't actually thought I was goanna finish a __spitfire __story with a chalant seen did you :P_

_**20 minutes ago…..**_

Artemis was sitting on the kitchen countertop when Wally came in muttering something that sounded like "Stupid boy wonder" "stupid addiction to cherry" but he could've also been babbling non-sense, he saw her and they locked eyes, he sat next to her and stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and then said "so… I heard Zatanna was giving you a hard time" she furrowed her brow and he continued as if reading her mind "Robin slipped their little plan" she frowned at this, but not because of the young teen's plan, she already knew those trolls were up to no good, but because somehow in a matter of an hour _two _people had guessed what she was thinking, _*I'm I really that predictable!*_ she thought, then she caught Wally's gaze "What?!"

He got startled at the sound of her voice and started stuttering "uh… Nothing I-it's just that-uh…"

"Spit it out Wall-man!" By now Artemis was starting to get really impatient

"Ok, ok, it's just that I- Robin! Rob was right; he said that you had really fierce full eyes but with a pinch of tenderness, and he was right" he gave her a small smile,

"Oh yeah, Robin said that?"

He nodded.

They fell into comfortable silence "you know Zatanna said some things about you too" she said looking everywhere but to his eyes,

"Really, what'd she say" he asked with a smirk

"She said that, your hair was really unique, like when that time we went to the beach that it looked really cool under the sun's light" suddenly her shoes seemed really interesting and she just stared at them.

"He also said something about your hair, Robin I mean…something about being so long and kind of distracting" he started to flush but lucky for him Artemis didn't seem to notice or she did but pretended not to

"Wow Robin sure gives me a _lot_ of compliments, are you sure he's not crushing on me?" she said with a smug grin this time looking at him, _obviously_ both of them knew they weren't really talking about Robin and Zatanna,

He gave her a sheepish smile "Yeah, he has a _huge_ crush on you"

She look straight into his eyes "Then why doesn't he say anything, maybe I like him too… is he…afraid?"

And he answered calmly "no…not anymore" he leaned in and kissed her, first it was slow and almost like if he was trying to pass a test or something, so she kissed him back letting him know he had nothing to worry about, it soon turned into passionate kisses and now they were making out, they parted when they hear "OWWW!"

Wally looked at Artemis and asked her a little afraid of her answer "did I… hurt…you?"

She looked at him confused "I didn't say anything, I think that was Zee"

"Oh, ok" he grinned in a flirtatious way "sooo do you want to go out with me?"

She smiled too "sure, let's go"

And they walked out through the Zeta-tubes

* * *

_**3 hours later**_

It was about 10 p.m. when they got from their date, nothing big just diner and a movie, as usual it was hard to pick the movie 'cause Artemis wanted a horror movie and Wally wanted Sci-fi so they settled on a comedy, just something both of them would enjoy, when they got back to the cave Artemis decided to go to sleep and Wally agreed with a yawn heading down the hall where their rooms were situated. ''Well this is me'' Artemis said, he leaned in and with a devilish smirk she put and finger on his lips and said'' I don't kiss on first dates'', she gave him a wink and closed the door on his face. Wally groaned in frustration and screamed ''you've _got _to be kidding me!'' he waited for a couple of seconds and then let out a sigh of defeat and when he began to turn to go to his own room, her door opened to show that smile that he loves because _even_ if he refused to say it out loud just a few hours ago he believes that, _that_ smile is like looking at heaven itself, but as soon as it flashes on her face it's gone and a smirk takes its place, that's when he realized he had zoned out, he looked up to her with a puzzled look and she just laugh at his confusion, she pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him fully on the lips for what it seem hours to the speedster but nearly a minute on real time, then shut the door once again, he stood there for a second and then turned to leave grinning like and love sick fool and whistling a happy tune. _Yeah he definitely liked this girl. _

_The End…._

…_.no for real that __is_ _the end :D_

Pleaseeee… review I would really like to know if I should keep writing FF or just stick to reading it :3


End file.
